Always
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: -2001- Elizabeth's heart is fighting with her head and she doesn't know what to do. So, taking a page out of Jason's book, she decides to leave Port Charles. Will her heart win out in the end and bring her back to where she truly belongs? With Jason?


Her heart was in turmoil and she couldn't decide. She owed Lucky so much, but her heart was no longer in it. Her heart belonged to a man that has been waiting for her to choose him. Only she couldn't. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Not knowing what else to do, she packed up her life, loaded it into her car and called him up.

"I need to see you." she says carefully. "We need to talk."

"When and where?" he says without hesitation.

"Now, if you can." she fights off the tears that are threatening to form. "The bench."

"I'm on my way."

Ending the call, Elizabeth slides her cellphone into the pocket of her jacket before slinging her backpack on her shoulder and walking to the door. Taking one last look at the studio, Elizabeth turns out the lights and walks out of the studio, locking the door behind her. Was she sure about what she had to do? No. But she had to do it regardless.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
><em>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<em>  
><em>But I got lost a time or two<em>  
><em>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<em>  
><em>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>

Making her way down to the bench on the Elm Street pier, Elizabeth sat down on the bench and waited for him to arrive. Her car is already packed up, a full tank of gas, and enough money to get to where she was going. Staring out at the water, Elizabeth's mind went back to this last year. So many changes were made, for and by her. No matter what she feels, leaving right now is what's best for everyone invovled.

"I have to do this." she whispers to herself, trying to make herself believe it. "I have to."

She feels his presence before she hears the heavy footsteps descend the stairs. She has been acutely aware of his presence since he returned last year. It was something that she has lost the ability to do when it comes to the other man in her life. Turning to see him as he walks over to her, Elizabeth's breathe gets caught in her throat. He still has the ability to make her knees weak and her stop her breathing.

"You okay?" he voices, keeping some distance between them, forcing her to stand.

"Not really." she admits, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Sure." his eyes are a little distant and she doesn't blame him. "What's going on?"

She takes a deep breath, suddenly nervous to tell him, but voices it regardless.

"I'm leaving." she says carefully. "I just wanted you to know."

"Leaving?" he eyes her intently, unknowingly moving closer to her. "What does that mean?"

"I'm leaving town." she clarifies, seeing an unknown emotioin flash in his eyes. "You told me that it was important to say goodbye to those who mattered...so this is goodbye."

"I hope he makes you happy." he chokes out, not really meaning it.

"He's not coming with me." Elizabeth sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "We're not together anymore."

"What?" he can't believe his ears, taking another couple steps towards her. "Lucky's not going with you?"

"No." she says with conviction. "I'm just leaving...by myself."

"Why?" he doesn't know what else to say, his words failing him.

"Its time." she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, this was getting hard to do. "I'm old enough to leave and its best for everyone involved that I leave."

"Best for who?" he challenges, not wanting to believe this.

"You. Lucky." Elizabeth looks away. "Me. Emily."

"Where will you go?" he can't grasp this, but he accepts it regardless.

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits, finally meeting his gaze again. "I'll figure it out as I go."

"If its me, I can go." Jason offers, really hating this. "I can leave. You don't have to."

"I need this." Elizabeth assures, taking the last two steps, closing the distance between them as she takes hold of his hand. "I need time to get my head on straight and figure out what I want."

"But you'll come back, right?" Jason asks, though he doesn't really want the answer because it may be no.

"Maybe." she gives his hand a soft squeeze. "For what its worth, I'm so blessed to have known you. I hope, as time goes by, I hope you forget about me and move on."

"No." he states, staring into her eyes. "I won't forget you."

"Jason..." she starts to say, but gets lost in the intensity of his eyes.

"I'll never forget you." Jason says with conviction, knowing that this might be the last chance he gets to tell her how he feels. "You're in my heart. You'll always be a part of me."

"Same here." Elizabeth smiles slightly, her eyes filling with tears even in spite of herself. "Goodbye Jason."

"No goodbyes." he says sternly, reaching up one hand to caress her cheek. "I won't say goodbye."

"I'll miss you." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Promise me you'll be happy. That you'll be safe."

"I'll be safe." Jason promises, staring deep into her eyes. "I'm not sure about the happy part."

"Good enough." she whispers, her gaze dropping to his lips for a second before looking back into his eyes. "Goodby..."

Jason cuts her off by claiming her lips with his. He didn't want her to say it again. He didn't want her to say goodbye to him because he would surely unravel right there. He wanted her to end things with Lucky, but not like this. Not by leaving Port Charles. Not by leaving him too. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, the tears stinging his eyes as she melts into him. It was a bittersweet feeling. He has wanted to kiss her for so long, but it was supposed to be a kiss to start something real, not a kiss goodbye.

"Stay safe." she says as she pulls away, needing to be out of his embrace. "You'll forever be in my heart."

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

He stands frozen as she runs away from him and up the stairs. He wants to run after her, but he doesn't. He knows that she needs this and he couldn't stop her. His tears fall hard as he stands there alone on the docks. Jason doesn't know how long he's been standing there, but his feet start to move on its own accord and takes him home. His heart aches as he walks onto the elevator and rides it up to his floor.

"Sonny wants a word." Johnny O'Brian says as he gets off the elevator, arching his eyebrow once he takes in Jason's appearance. "Everything okay?"

"Elizabeth left town." he says in plain tone. "She may never come back."

"That sucks." Johnny says in a tone that matches Jason's, not wanting to display just how much he hates that piece of information. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Jason states, pulling open the door. "I just hope she finds what she's looking for."

Sonny looks at him in an assessing way, but Jason doesn't speak. He simply waits to hear what Sonny wants and his boss takes note of the look on his face. Instead of questioning what Jason's dealing with, Sonny simply dives into business. Jason listens and assesses what he needs to do. He wishes that he can just take off too, but he can't. He won't.

"Oh thank god!" Carly exclaimed, walking into the penthouse. "I was just with Lucky and he told me that muffin left town. For a second I actually believed you went with her."

"Carly, don't." Jason warns, not wanting to hear it right then.

"Don't what?" Carly tosses her things on the desk. "She's not good for you Jason. You deserve someone better than her!"

"Don't make me say it again." Jason glares at her. "Don't start."

"What's she talking about?" Sonny eyes them both intently, wondering what was going on.

"Little miss goody-goody Elizabeth Webber left town." Carly informs her husband. "Lucky made me believe that Jason went with her, but I'm glad that he was wrong and that Jason's smarter than to..."

"I said don't!" Jason nearly shouts. "You hate Elizabeth, for god knows what reason, but do not even try to claim you understand anything about what I feel for her."

"Jason..." she starts to counter his words, but he cuts her off.

"She needs this leave right now and I'm going to let her do that." Jason says sternly, glaring at Carly. "But make no mistake, Elizabeth still means everything to me. She always will."

"You love her, don't you?" Sonny guesses, taking in Jason's expression.

"Yes." Jason says, staring at Carly. "I love her."

"Then why not go with her?" Sonny suggests, much to his wife's dismay. "I'd hate it if you left, but I can manage."

"Are you flipping crazy?" Carly exclaims, not grasping what her husband was saying. "He can't leave!"

"She's right." Jason sighs, turning to look at Sonny. "She needs this time away and I have to let her. That means that I can't leave on business or anything else. I can't leave town."

"Why?" Carly dares to ask.

"Because I'm giving her something to come back to." Jason turns to look at her, making sure she graps what he's saying. "She was my reason to return. I'm going to be hers."

With a vow from Sonny that he won't send him out of town for any reason, Jason walks out of the penthouse, ignoring Carly's rantings. He didn't care. He will be Elizabeth's reason to come back to town. No matter how long it takes, he'll make sure she knows that he's waiting for her. Getting into his penthouse, Jason falls into bed, begging for sleep to overcome him. The days were about to get a whole lot longer with her gone and he knew that he had to keep his head on straight for her. He couldn't lose his cool and start random fights this time. He had to be her solid rock, something to return to, something to look forward to.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

Its been a year and Elizabeth is sitting in her apartment that she shares with her brother Steven. She didn't know what made her go to him in Seattle when she left Port Charles, but she was glad that she did. It saved her from a lot of bad choices and it gave her an ear when she needed it. The rain is coming down hard outside and she starts to think back to the day she left. Her heart still belonged to him and she hopes that he knows it. A part of her wondering what he was up, if he was still in Port Charles or if he left.

"Lizzie, you okay?" Steven asks as he walks over to sit by her on the window seat.

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugs. "I'm fine."

"Good to hear." Steven smiles slightly. "Now tell me the truth."

Before she can say anything, there's a knock at the door. Both look at each other before looking at the door, wondering who could be knocking on a day liked this with the rain coming down hard outside. Steven is the one to get up, looking through the peephole before pulling it open.

"Can I help you?" Steven greets the man on the other side.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber." he says carefully. "I'm an old friend."

The voice catches her attention and Elizabeth immediately sprints for the door. Her heart is beating a million miles an hour, fearing the worst. Steven eyes her as she stands in front of the man in the Armani suit. When Elizabeth gives him the okay, Steven walks off to his bedroom.

"Is it Jason?" Elizabeth asks, eyeing the man intently. "Please tell me he's okay, Johnny."

"Relax." Johnny places his hands on her shoulders. "He's fine. Can't a guy pay a friend a visit?"

"Oh, of course." Elizabeth let out a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Johnny. "Its good to see you."

"You too." Johnny assures, following her into the apartment. "Sonny sent me to Seattle on business and I figured I could kill two birds with one trip."

"So how've you been?" Elizabeth questions, sitting down with him on the couch. "I wanted to call, but I didn't have your number."

"Its okay." Johnny waves off her concern. "Sonny's had me pretty busy this last year since Jason won't take any trips out of town."

"Why won't he?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow, that fact making her a little confused.

"You should know." Johnny counters. "Do I really need to say it?"

"I guess not." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I need a favor."

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

Jason walks into Sonny's birthday party, he's not sure if he really wants to be there, but he shows up regardless. It was funny when he thought about it. All these people wouldn't stop to help Sonny if he was bleeding on the street, but here they are celerbrating another year of Sonny's life. Walking towards Carly and Sonny, he hugs them both.

"Happy Birthday, Sonny." Jason says with a slight smile.

"Thanks, man." Sonny glances around the room. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here, Jase." Carly says lovingly. "You know, there's this girl here that I think you might..."

"Don't start." Jason states, tired of her trying to set him up with someone. "Its Sonny's birthday and I'd rather not fight with you about this again."

"Listen to the man." Sonny kisses her softly. "Lets party."

_Now I'm just rolling home_  
><em>Into my lover's arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

The room falls silent as the doors close. Sonny and Jason are confused by Carly's sudden frustration, both turning to look at who came into Luke's. Jason couldn't believe that she was really there. Standing in the doorway were Johnny and Elizabeth. She's wearing the most beautiful dress he has ever seen and he unknowingly starts gravitating towards her. Carly tries to stop him, but Sonny holds her back.

"You gonna be okay?" Johnny whispers to her.

"Yes." Elizabeth assures, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to look at Jason. "Hi."

"Hi." he says, staring into her eyes. "You're back."

"I'm back." she takes a deep breath in to steady her nerves.

"For how long?" he dares to ask. "For good?"

"For as long as you want me." Elizabeth says with confidence. "I never should have left."

"But you needed to." Jason reminds her. "I understood that."

"I know." Elizabeth slowly takes hold of his hands. "You're the only one that truly understands me."

"Same could be said about you." Jason pulls her closer. "God, I hope this is real."

"Its real. I'm really here." Elizabeth assures. "I'm standing here with my heart in my hands, saying that I love you and I always will. Do you feel the same way?"

"I love you!" Jason says with conviction. "And I always will."

"Kiss me." Elizabeth whispers, biting her lower lip.

Without hesitation or care to anyone else around them, Jason claims her lips, drinking her in. Once their lips touch, it finally sinks in that she's really there. She's come back to him and, if he has any say in it, she'll never leave him again. Sonny holds back his wife as they reacquaint themselves with each other. Gasps and disapproving glares are scattered through the room, but neither of them cared. They loved each other and they were finally back where they belonged.

"Come with me to Italy." he says as he pulls away, knowing the kind of hell they'd have to face if they stayed in Port Charles. "I want to show you the light is different there than anywhere else in the world. Will you come with me?"

"Yes." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I'll go with you to the ends of the earth."

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Dedicated to Rocker. Thanks for being a true friend. Love you much!<strong>


End file.
